My Forever
by HarlotQuinn
Summary: Lilith, long time friend of Thor and Loki, has returned to Asgard after years. Years that have turned their friendship on it's head. Loki/OC. Partial M rating for adult content, but over all T rating. Part 1 of 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did you'd likely be seeing this crap at a movie theater rather than reading it on your computer.**

A/N: This is the first of three parts. I feel like I rushed through, but I did my best. Things will be far more well explained and laid out in the upcoming stories. Please leave a review!  
- v-

Odin, Frigga, Thor and Loki stood outside the gates of Bifrost. Lucifer, Lord of the Darkened Realm, and his daughter Lilith would be arriving any moment. The two younger males wore anxious smiles on their face. It had been years since they had seen their friend. Lilith had grown up beside them, the endless wars on Hell lead Lucifer to send his young daughter to Asgard. Knowing that she would be safe and well cared for under Odin's watchful eye. She and Loki had barely been able to walk when she arrived, Thor only a few years older than them both. As they grew Lilith found herself emotionally closer to Loki, while developing a childhood crush on Thor. She loved watching him train and sparring with her, while late at night she and Loki would set out on the balcony and try to stay awake long enough to watch the sun rise.

There had been a lot of tears when Lucifer had returned to bring his daughter home. Thor even attempting to duel the Dark Lord in an attempt to keep her there. She had finally, and very reluctantly agreed to leave, her last moment in Asgard came with a kiss on the cheek from Loki.

Bifrost stopped, Heimdall stepped out, walking behind him was the tall and distinct form of Lucifer. Loki and Thor found themselves more than disappointed that they did not immediately see Lilith, they kept their place next to their mother all the same. Odin smiled and moved to the behemoth of a man, embracing him like a brother. They exchanged pleasantries, Lucifer eventually stepping off to the side to greet Frigga.

"That cannot be my little Lilith?" The old man said, Thor's jaw hit the ground while Loki felt his breath catch in his throat. It was Lilith, there was no doubt about that, her blood red eyes made that clear enough. Though now they were ringed in black khol, dramatic points at the corners giving the illusion of feline eyes. Her hair now reached her waist, thick and wavy and darker than the abyss. Her lips were dark red, a thick black leather collar wrapped around her throat. Her body had changed drastically, where she used to be thin and fragile looking, she now had dramatic curves, giving her an hourglass like silhouette. The black leather corset she wore was tightly laced, making those curves even more prominent. The skirt she wore consisted of two panels of cloth, covering her hips and hanging down in strips, leaving her legs from her thighs down clear to view. She wore high heeled boots that came to her knees, making her nearly as tall as Loki. There was a dagger sheathed into them.

"Hello Uncle" She said with a smile, leaning in to hug Odin. Her voice that was once squeaky and childish had become deeper, and sounded like it was coated in honey. She looked over towards her friends, raising an eyebrow at the looks on their faces.

"Something wrong?" She asked, both of them looking like their were about to pass out. Loki was the first to snap out of his trance, shaking his head softly.

"No... you just... you look beautiful." He replied, smirking at her. Lilith found herself unable to not return the smile, a softly blush creeping to her pale cheeks. She took a few slow steps over to him, the sway of her hips not going unnoticed by the dark haired male.

"Thank you, Loki." She whispered softly into his ear as she slipped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. Loki's arms found their way around her waist, she smelled like roses, and her skin felt like silk next to his. Thor took the moment that she wasn't facing him to chance a look at her backside, smirking to himself.

"Yeah... wow..." The other male said, and Lilith pulled away from Loki, rolling her eyes. She turned to Thor, shaking her head.

"I see you haven't lost your way with words, Thor." She chuckled at him, he male obviously not catching her sarcasm, though Loki snorted behind her. She turned, lacing one arm though Thor's and the other through Loki's, the three of them starting to walk towards the Golden Palace.

"We've prepared a feast to celebrate your return," Frigga spoke, Odin beginning to walk back. Frigga linked an arm with Lucifer, walking with him and her husband. Ahead of them they could hear Lilith talking animatedly to her friends, at one point she laughed hard and gave Loki a playful shove.

"How they've grown." Frigga commented, smiling at their children.

"Lilith finished at the Academy this last season. She's now a High Priestess. Mistress of the Realm."

"Quite a feat for such a young woman," Odin added with a smile.

"I thank her time here for that, your guidance and teaching definitely allowed her to excel."

"Oh don't flatter him too much, Lu. His ego is large enough as it is." Frigga chimed in, chuckling softly.

- v-

The Great Hall was abuzz with chatter, Lucifer was making idle chatter with random Asgardian socialites, people who were just happy to have the chance to feel important. Lilith was tucked away in a corner with her friends, herself, Loki, Thor, Sif and The Warrior's Three laughing and reminiscing about when they were children.

"So... " Volstagg said with a mouth full of mutton. "Tell us about your adventures in the Realm." Lilith just shook her head at the rudeness and took a sip of her wine, her fingers idly playing with the goblet.

"I wish I had such grandiose stories as you all. Most of my adventures were contained within the walls of the academy. Father wouldn't allow me near the war, not that I never found my own way there." She chuckled as she sipped her wine. Loki looked up at her, smirking softly. Lilith winked at him.

"Have you fought in many battles?" Thor asked suddenly, tearing Lilith eyes away from his brother. The blonde male refilled Lilith's goblet.

Lilith sighed, shaking her head. "My time was spent healing and resurrecting our fallen soldiers. My involvement in the combat was limited. Though, I did level an entire enemy camp in moments." She spoke, Loki blinked at her, wondering how she had the power to do that. Thor just shrugged.

"We should spar! As we did when we were children!" Thor said, raising his tankard into the air.. Lilith smiled and chuckled.

"Perhaps tomorrow," She said softly as she stood up, draining her goblet and setting it on the table "In fact, I think I'll be turning in now."

"I'll walk you to your room," Loki said, standing as well after wiping his mouth with his napkin, abandoning his nearly untouched plate. Lilith smiled as he walked around the table, taking her hand in his and leading her away from their friends. Thor cast a glare at his brother, gripping his silver wear tight.

"Such a gentleman." Lilith said, rubbing her thumb over Loki's as he lead her into the hall. They walked slowly, Lilith watching Asgard outside the large windows. "I missed it here." She said with a sigh, stopping to look out over the water. Loki moved to her side and slightly behind her. His eyes trailed down her back, he could smell roses again, he closed his eyes. He couldn't stop his hand, reaching forward he very gently trailed his fingers down the open lacing in the back of her corset. Lilith shivered and turned to him, though the look in her eyes was one of surprise instead of anger.

"Sorry..." He whispered, dropping his hand to his side. Lilith smiled and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"It's okay." She smiled at him, taking his hand in hers. They continued down the hall to her room, she turned to him again, softly touching his face. "Goodnight, Loki.'

"Sleep well, Lilith." Was all he managed as she closed the door behind her.

Inside her room, Lilith leaned back against her door. Unable to stop the blush that creeped to her skin. She still felt goosebumps on her skin where Loki's fingers had touched her. She brushed her fingers across her lips. It was with a sigh she pushed away from the door and moved towards her bed. She stripped off her confining leather, and slipped on a black, silken nightgown. As she lay down in her bed, she couldn't help but think of how much things had really changed. Thor would be taking the throne within the next decade or two. Sif, who had been the only female Lilith had ever been able to tolerate, was now not only a Lady in the court, but a fierce warrior. Yes, Lilith could hold her own with a sword, and her magical prowess allowed her to wield not only the darkest arcane magic, but the most powerful divine abilities. Able not only to raise the dead, but prevent death all together. But they had all seen glory, and battles.

Then there was Loki. She blushed softly at the thought of him. He had changed the most. Still quiet and reserved, but she could feel the power radiating off of him. A Master of Magic, with a smile that made her melt. She had no idea what happened. When she left Loki and Thor had been like her brothers. And now that she was back... it felt strange. Thor was still wonderful to look at, but Loki... something just drew her to him more. They had always been close, always talking and sharing everything. She just sighed as she rolled over in the bed, closing her eyes.

- v-

They had only been on Asgard a month when her father came to her, telling her he would be returning to the Darkened Realm.

"Father, please, we just arrived. Sett can handle the rebels a while longer." She pleaded with her father as he made his way out into the gardens. She growled and grabbed his arm, making him turn towards her. "You're going to abandon me, again?"

Lucifer sighed, looking down at his youngest child, he touched her face softly. Thor had just walked outside, watching the exchange between Lucifer and Lilith. Lucifer sighed, and touched his daughters face. "Someday you will know that all I do is for you."

"Someday you will realize that all you do is for you, Father..." Lucifer sighed and kissed her cheek. He said nothing else as he walked away from her. Leaving her alone in the garden. She crossed her arms, rubbing her shoulders.

"Lilith?" She jumped slightly, and turn, seeing Thor come out from behind a tree.

"Didn't your father ever teach you it's not polite to eavesdrop?" She sighed, looking down at the ground.

"It's not really eavesdropping when people are yelling..." Thor frowned, taking a few steps towards her. "I'm happy you're staying, though." She smiled softly and leaned in to him, hugging him softly. He smiled, moving his arms around her waist and holding her to him, her face was resting against his neck and he took a deep breath, breathing in her scent.

"I am too, Thor... I am too." She pulled away, a smile lighting up her face. "Come on, let's find Loki. You wanted to spar, didn't you? She chuckled, skipping away from him. An irritated scowl graced his face. "I had intended it to just be you and I..." But she didn't seem to hear him.

They reached the training room they found it empty, Lilith raised an eyebrow before grabbing Thor and throwing him out of the way as a dagger flew from nowhere, she looked up to see Loki standing on top of one of the pillars. She smirked. "Two against one? Hardly seems fair, Loki."

"We can even it out," Sif walked around a pillar, smiling. "Hey, Lil." She took a fighting stance and Lilith chuckled and looked at Thor.

"It looks like it's you and I, friend." Thor smiled and got into a fighting stance, Lilith produced her whip from her belt, locking her eyes on Loki. She gave it a crack as Sif moved towards Thor.

"NOW!" He yelled, charging at Sif. Lilith took a large leap, landing on a pillar across from Loki. She jumped at him, only to pass directly through him. She growled, cracking the whip to grab onto a rafter, keeping her from falling to the floor. She flipped up, landing again on the pillar. Loki smirked at her, the fight continuing.

They spared for nearly an hour, most of the training room lying in ruins from Loki and Lilith's magic. It finally ended with Thor having Sif cornered, Lilith had her whip wrapped around Loki's throat, the two of them suspended in mid air.

"I'd say that it's a tie." Lilith chuckled, smirking at Loki. Thor stepped away from Sif, offering her her staff back. Lilith released Loki from his binds, her hands lingered a few moments longer than needed on his shoulder. Thor noticed this, narrowing his eyes slightly. He crossed the room swiftly, taking one of her hands in his. Loki's face fell and and fought the want to punch his brother in the face.

"Come!" Thor said, pulling her closer to him. "Let us go have a drink!" Lilith smiled and nodded, glancing at Loki for a moment before she let Thor pull her away. He led them all to a tavern located just outside the palace gates. She declined the tankard of ale he tried to pass to her, and ordered a glass of wine. They were joined by the rest of the group soon after their arrival. Round after round was passed and soon Lilith found herself needing to step outside. Lightheaded and swaying slightly on her heels. She made her way to a bench, just setting back and looking up at the night sky.

"When I was a child, living here with you all, I spent so many years wondering when my father would come back for me. Wondering what my homeland was like, nothing turned out the way I had hoped." She said aloud, not looking over when Loki sat next to her.

"We're still young, Lil." He said, setting his tankard of ale down next to him. "There's more than enough time for glory and adventures."

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, still looking up at the stars. "Do you remember when we were children? Staying up late, sneaking ale and wine from the kitchens, chasing each other though the castle?"

Loki smiled and nodded, "I remember... not a care or worry in the universe." He sighed. "Seems so long ago."

"I'd give anything to be a child again, if only for a moment." She sat up with a sigh.

"Who says we can't be?" Loki asked, looking at her. She raised an eyebrow, squealing when his hands flew to her sides, starting to tickle her.

"Loki! LOKI STOP!" She laughed, pulling herself away from him she broke off in a run, winking over her shoulder at him. Loki abandoned his ale, and took off after her. Lilith tripped a few times, but managed to stay just outside his reach. Her heels clicked loudly on the hard stone floor as she ran. Loki followed her closely, she lead him through the pace gates and directly into the throne room. Odin and Frigga looked up as the two came streaking into the room, Lilith vaulted over a chair, laughing loudly. "You're still slower than honey on Jotunheim!" She laughed, as she disappeared down the hall.

"Well that takes me back..." Frigga chuckled as Loki followed her.

Servants and valets dodged out of their way. Lilith trying her best to get away from him. She ran to his bedroom door and threw it open, she made it to the other side of his bed before he came in. She smirked at him, moving off from side to side. Loki finally teleported directly beside her and she screeched. "That's cheating!" She yelled, attempting to jump across the large bed. Loki grabbed her ankle, pulling her back across the bed. She was laughing hard and rolled onto her back, she reached up and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him down on top of her. Loki laughed, landing with his hands on either side of her head. Their laughter died quickly however. Both of them just staring into one another's eyes.

-THIS PORTION IS RATED M-

"Loki," Lilith breathed out, shivering softly under his gaze. Loki was almost froze, all thoughts of their childhood gone from both of their minds. Her breath came out shakingly. Loki gulped softly and lowered his lips to her. The kiss was soft, tender. Loki's lips trembled softly against hers. Lilith slowly lifted her hands, resting them on his sides. The kisses came again and again, each one becomming more and more daring. Their lips finally linked, heated and passionate. She gripped his leather, tugging softly at the garments. Loki sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it softly. She gasped, her body unconsciously arching against his. Loki groaned, sliding one hand down her body and resting it on her breast. She shivered, letting out a soft gasp. Loki's hand kneaded the soft lump gently, causing her to tremble more.. "Loki" She whispered again, her hands pulling harder on his clothing. Loki sat up on his knee, shedding his cloak and stripping off his leather shirt. Lilith's breath quickened, Loki's hair had fallen loose, strands hanging around his face. Her eyes scanned his chiselled chest, reaching out and tracing over his defined muscles. Loki shivered at her touch, her hands were so warm they almost felt like they might burn. Her body was warm too. Her brought his hands to the front of her corset, his fingers carefully, and slowly popping open the garment fell open, revealing her chest to him. Loki took a deep breath, looking over her body.

"You are... beautiful." He said, his words were heavy, nearly coming out in pants. She smiled, and gasped loudly when his lips suddenly descended on her neck, kissing and biting her skin gently. Lilith's eyes slipped closed as new and amazing pleasures took over her body. She shivered, and trembled.

"Oh yes," She breathed out, Loki had moved down to her breasts, sucking one of her hardened nipples into his mouth. His hand massaging her other breast. Her hands found their way into his hair, gripping it softly. Loki's mouth moved to the other nipple, both buds hardened enough to make Lilith uncomfortable. She squirmed move under him, he sat up on his knees again, looking into her eyes as his hands moved to her skirt. She bit her lip, gasping as he tore it away from her body like it was paper. Loki looked over her body again, quickly noting that she was now entirely nude. Not having worn anything beneath her skirt, his body trembled at the thought that she had been walking around like that since her return. He brought his lips back to her, his hand moving into her hair. She returned the kiss with as much fever, his hand trailed down her body, finding their way blindly to her burning sex. She let out a purr against his lips as he pressed his fingers to her most sensitive skin.

Lilith's body shivered and twitched as he began to trace around her nether lips. Her lips had pulled from his, breaths coming out hard. He tickled her clit, drawing more and more wetness from her core. Daringly he slipped a finger inside of her, gasping when he found a barrier in her way. His eyes snapped to hers.

"You're still...?" He blinked, as if he couldn't believe it. Lilith blushed softly, and nodded. "Are you sure you want this?"

Lilith smiled, running her tongue across her lips she nodded. Kissing him quickly before whispering into his ear. "I don't think I've ever been more sure of anything." Loki let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Part of him had been expecting her to push him away, gather her clothes and run from the room. Yet here she lay, completely exposed to him, about to surrender the only innocence left in her to him. Loki couldn't wait anymore, He pulled himself away from her, removing his boots and quickly pulling away his pants. Lilith's eyes locked on his as he returned to her, he used his knee to push her legs apart. He brought his hips to rest against hers, not entering her yet. He kissed her tenderly, looking deep into her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered. She smiled softly, rubbing her thumb over his lips.

"I think this pain is unavoidable, darling." She pressed a kiss to his forehead, softly tickling his side as he shifted, lining himself up to her entrance. He kissed her hard as he forced himself into her roughly. He swallowed her scream as he tore away her virginity, She twitched softly, Loki brushing away her tears and holding her to him. It took a few moments, but she finally calmed, looking up into his eyes. She smiled, nodding. Loki began moving his hips, softly moving in and out of her. Lilith purred with every gentle thrust.

Thor and the others entered the palace, looking for their missing friends. They made their way into the throne room, he looked to his parents. "Mother, father, have either of you seen Loki and Lilith?" Frigga smiled.

"Those two children ran down the hallway about an hour ago, not seen them since."

Thor nodded, thanking his mother then leading everyone else down the hall.

"What do you think they're doing?" Volstagg asked, walking next to Thor.

"He's probably showing her one of his silly magic books." Thor replied, reaching the door to Loki's bedroom. Sif raised an eyebrow at the sudden sounds of a pleasured cry, and Lilith's voice calling out Loki's name.

"Sounds like he's showing her something alright." She chuckled and Thor rolled his eyes.

"They're just playing a joke... come on." He placed his hand on the door handle, pushing it opened. There was a wall right before you got into the main room, and the noises from the other two were only louder inside. The quartet moved around the wall, all coming to a sudden stop at the scene before them.

"That doesn't look like a joke..." Sif said, just blinking. Loki and Lilith didn't notice them enter the room, far too engrossed in each other. Loki moved up onto his knees, pushing Lilith's legs apart more, her arched body obscured their ability to see that he was indeed inside of her. Though Lilith's cries and moans made it entirely clear. Thor clenched his fist and turned, shoving his friends out of his way as he stormed from the room. Sif had to drag Volstagg away from the scene, they all tried to keep up with him. He paid no attention to their yelling.

Thor threw the doors to the throne room open and stormed past his parents without a word. Frigga called out to him, but he was too far gone to hear her. The others ran into the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Frigga said, sounding concerned. Sif frowned.

"He just walked in on Lilith and Loki... getting more well acquainted." Odin stood beside his wife, raising a confused eyebrow.

"You know... with their clothes off." Hogun added, receiving a slap upside the head from Sif. The other two chuckled, and Frigga blinked in shock.

"Oh... I always thought she fancied Thor..."

"Yeah... so did he..." Fandral said, looking into the eyes of his Queen.

"Oh dear..." she said softly, looking over at Odin.

"I'll go talk to him." The allfather said, following after his son.

- v-

Lilith threw her head back and cried out as he thrust up into her, Loki was on his knees, she rode astride his hips. Her body was trembling hard, her hips were bucking hard and her nails dug into his shoulders. "Lil..." He whispered into her ear before kissing her neck again, his teeth grazed her skin and he earned a shudder and a purr from the female. He smirked and sucked some of her soft skin into his mouth, biting down on it just a little too hard. Lilith cried out for him, and her hips locked against his, His head rolled back as he felt her internal walls clench around him, her orgasm rocked her entire body, making her twitch and shake uncontrollably. Loki let out a loud cry as he came too, grinding his hips hard against her as his seed pumped out deep inside of her. Lilith lost the strength to hold herself up, and fell back against the pillows. Loki came crashing down next to her. They both shivered as the sweat on their skin began to dry, and he rolled to his side, reaching out for her and pulling her thin form against his. Lilith buried her face against his neck, her breath starting to slow.

"Mmmm, wow." She purred, nuzzling her face to his neck.

"You are amazing... "He said, smiling down at her.

"You're not so bad yourself." She chuckled, moving her lips to his again. Loki returned the kiss as he held her tightly, never wanting her out of his arms again. Lilith sighed softly, the smile that was on her lips wasn't going away anytime soon. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy.

- v-

Odin stepped into the training room, watching as Thor viciously attacked a training dummy, brutally smashing it into pieces.

"I do hope that's not your brother your imagining there." Odin said, raising his hand into the air, the hammer flying to him right out of Thor's hand. Thor just growled and punched the dummy.

"I've never felt more betrayed!" Thor yelled, and Odin raised an eyebrow.

"Betrayed? Who betrayed you, son?"

"She was supposed to be mine!"

"Lilith is a woman, Thor. Not a possession, and she is more than capable of deciding who she wishes to be with." Odin's kept himself calm, even as his son growled and hurled his fist into the wall. "You have everything else, Thor. Would it be so bad to let your brother have the girl?"

"Yes!" Thor yelled, turning towards his father. "She was always meant to be mine!"

Odin shook his head, setting down next to his son. "I don't think you have much of a choice, son."

- v -

Lilith had dozed off in Loki's arms. The male was just watching her. Unable to believe that this beautiful creature was lying in his arms, having just given herself to him so completely. Her virginal blood still staining his manhood. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple and she shifted closer to him. He grabbed the blanket when he heard his door open, narrowing his eyes and ready to throw whoever it was out of his window. He relaxed when he saw it was his mother, just covering Lilith with the blanket. The female opened her eyes at his sudden movements, blinking at him then looking over at Frigga.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Dinner is ready, whenever you two would like to come down." Frigga only smiled at both of them before backing out of the room. Lilith just blinked and looked at Loki, who couldn't contain his laughter. Lilith laughed with him, nuzzling her face against his neck.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, leaning up on his elbow and looking down at her. She smirked and bit her lip.

"Not really."

"Good" He smiled, moving over top of her again.

- END M RATING-

Lilith pulled herself out of the bed late the next morning. Smiling at Loki who was still sleeping soundly in the bed. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, gathering up her clothes and pulling them all back on. She didn't want to leave the room, but she was starving. She sighed, running her nails through her hair as she moved out into the hall. She hadn't bothered to put her shoes back on, her bare feet slapping on the hard floor, she made her way to the royal families personal dining room. She stepped in to see Odin, Frigga and Thor sitting at the small table. She smiled at them, setting down next to Thor.

"Where's Loki?" He asked her, she noted the anger in his voice and raised an eyebrow.

"Sleeping probably, how would I know?" She asked as she took her plate from the servant who approached her. Thor stood up quickly, nearly knocking his chair over.

"Perhaps because that's where you were last night?" He simply stormed out of the room. Lilith sighed and looked at Odin and Frigga.

"I suppose everyone in Asgard knows by now..." She sighed, suddenly finding herself not hungry. Frigga sighed softly, setting next to her.

"It would seem so, dear" Lilith just sighed, standing up and abandoning her food. She followed Thor out into the garden.

"What on Asgard is your problem?" She said, Thor stopping and turning to her.

"Problem? I've no problem." He said, refusing to look her in the eyes. She shook her head, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Lying has always been more Loki's talent." She said, taking a step closer to him. Thor nearly growled.

"You led me on!" He said, throwing an arm out in anger, she raised an eyebrow.

"An how did I do that? By being your friend, playing and laughing with you like we did when we were young? The only thing that has changed since then is our age."

He just shook his head, turning from her in frustration. She simply sighed. "Thor, it is your choice to be angry, it is your choice to be jealous. I love you as a friend... but Loki... it's something more. I can only hope that someday you can see past your own desire. The happiness of your friends, and especially your brother should be where your care lies." She turned, having said her peace, and headed back into the Palace. She instructed one of the servants to bring their breakfast to Loki's room. She moved up to his room, slipping inside with a sigh. She found his bed empty, the door to his bathroom was open, and she smirked, moving over to it and peeking in. Loki was lying in the large bathtub, his head leaned back, eyes closed. She bit her lip, slipping out of her clothing again and carefully walking to the tub. She stepped into the tub and Loki's eyes shot open, he smirked up at her. She returned the smile, settling down in the water next to him.

"Where were you?" He asked, pulling her to him. She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I had gone down to get some food, things didn't go as planned."

"How so?" He asked, raising a curious eyebrow in her direction. She only sighed softly.

"News travels quickly in Asgard, and your brother didn't take to it well." Loki rolled his eyes, looking away from him.

"And that bothers you?" He asked, there was a hint of sadness in his voice. Lilith blinked, turning his face towards her. She shook her head softly.

"No... it doesn't." Her eyes were soft, looking into his. "It may seem mad to say, but I love you."

Loki locked eyes with her, he felt as if his breath were caught. Lilith held her breath as well. She wasn't sure what had made her say it. She felt it, to be sure. But it seemed it may not have been the right time. Loki said nothing as he brought his lips to hers. Catching her off guard, she gasped. Loki moved over top of her. His kisses were passionate, his hands were fierce, groping her skin, pressing her back in the water. She found it hard to think, her body was growing warm. She clung to him, feeling him in every nerve of her body. His every movement, every kiss, every sigh resonated through her body. When she finally fell over the edge he fell with her. Her head swimming as she looked up at him. Loki moved his lips next to her, ear as he held her close.

"I love you too."

- v -

Over the next several months, Loki and Lilith grew closer and closer. She eventually abandoned her own bedroom to move to his. Thor eventually calmed, though still seeming uncomfortable when they displayed any kind of intimacy.

Loki paced before his parents bedroom door. It was late, but he was restless. Something had been on his mind for several weeks, and at this point he needed to get it out. Just as he raised his fist to knock on the door, it swung open. Loki blinked, seeing his mother standing there.

"Loki, come in... what's wrong dear?" She took his arm and lead him into the room. Odin looked over to his son, the Allfather sat before the grand fireplace, raising an eyebrow. Loki sighed, moving over to the chairs where his parents were setting, they both looked concerned.

"Is something wrong, son?" Odin asked, leaning forward and looking at his boy. Loki shook his head, smiling reassuringly.

"No.. no everything is right." He said, looking up at them. "I've never been happier, and.. that's why I wanted to tell you both... I want to take Lilith as my wife."

Frigga smiled, raising her hands to her mouth in surprise. Odin leaned back in his chair, looking at his son. The Allfather was silent for many moments, Loki only holding his breath. He didn't care if his parents approved, honestly. Only that their disapproval would make it more difficult. Odin took a breath, nodding softly. "She is a powerful sorceress, and a beautiful woman. Her family have long been great allies of Asgard." Loki raised an eyebrow, he knew all of those things, but was unsure as to what his father meant. "I would be honored and proud to have her as my daughter." He smiled, leaning forward and clapping his son on the shoulder. Frigga stood, moving to a large jewelry chest in the corner. She rummaged for a moment, then turned back to them with a small box in her hand, she passed it to Loki and he opened it. Inside rested a beautiful silver ring, crowned with a cluster of white and black diamonds.

"Your father gave that to me when he asked me to marry him. I want you to give it to Lilith." Loki smiled, standing up and hugging his mother close.

"Thank you, mother. Thank you both." He said, looking to his father as well.

"Seeing you happy is all the thanks we need, Loki." Frigga said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Loki turned towards the door, making his way out with the ring tucked into his pocket.

"When will you ask her?" Odin's voice came from behind him, and Loki stopped.

"Tonight, at dinner." He replied with a smirk, moving quickly out of the room..

- v -

Lilith stood before her mirror, applying red to her lips. She was dressed in a full length black ball gown, abandoning her usual leather for the night. The gown was strapless, lacing up the back, the waist adorned with golden studs and green gems. Her hair was pinned loosely to her head and the usual thick black around her eyes was smokier. She smiled when hands appeared before her face, looking up in the mirror to see Loki standing behind her, he was holding a golden necklace with a small replica of his helm dangling off the chain.

"What's this for?" She asked as he clasped the necklace around her neck, his hands trailed down her sides before resting on her hips.

"For being the most beautiful and amazing woman in all of Asgard." He replied, chuckling softly. Lilith giggled and turned to face him, putting her arms around his neck.

"Hmm, then why aren't I swimming in jewels?"

"That can be arranged." He smirked, leaning his head down to kiss her gently. Lilith sighed and leaned into him, pressing her body against his firmly.

"Ah ah," He said, pulling away from her. "We don't want to be late for dinner."

Lilith could only blink at him. "When has that ever stopped us?"

"It's a special occasion tonight, love." He said, taking her hand and leading her out of their room. She didn't question him, she only sighed gently and followed him. Her heels clicked softly on the hard floor. When they arrived in the dining hall she was shocked to see that most of Asgard seemed to be there.

"Did I miss something?" She asked as Loki lead her up to the table, he had his trademark smirk but only shook his head, pulling out her chair so she could set. Loki stayed silent throughout most of the meal, speaking to his brother a few times. Lilith couldn't fight the feeling that something was going on, but for the immortal life of her she couldn't figure out what it could possibly be.

Off to the left she heard the sound of metal clanging against a glass, a hush fell over the hall. All eyes turned to Odin. The Allfather was standing, but before he could speak Loki stood as well. Lilith raised an eyebrow at her lover, then he spoke.

"I apologize, father. May I?" Loki spoke, and Odin only gave a knowing smile, nodding at his youngest son.

Loki looked out over the room, taking a deep breath. "I'm aware that public speaking isn't my forte, so I won't drag this out. I only needed to ask Lilith something." He turned to look down at her and she blinked, utterly confused. What on Asgard was he doing? "Lilith, my love. All our lives you've been my best friend, my confidante, my partner in many a crime," Lilith smiled at him, chuckling softly. "But these past few months, you've become so much more; my lover, my heart, my everything." He took a deep breath, and Lilith blushed softly. The hall was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Odin and Frigga were smiling widely, and the look on Thor's face showed that he had just figured out what was happening. Loki moved down to his knee before her and Lilith gasped. Loki produced the small black box from his pocket, opening it before her. She felt her breath catch in her throat, tears threatening to escape her eyes. "You've become my world, Lilith. And I don't want to live another moment without you as my wife." It seemed as if everyone in the room was holding their breath. The seconds passed like hours for Loki as Lilith looked into his eyes. A gentle smile fell to her lips, her eyes glittering with tears. She nodded.

"Yes, Loki, yes. I will marry you!" She said, smiling wide. Loki quickly pressed the ring onto her finger and they both stood, the woman throwing herself into his arms, their lips crashed together. For a moment they forgot they were in a room full of people, the the outbreak of thunderous applause broke their lips from one another. Everyone in the hall was on their feet, and Lilith buried her face against Loki's neck, her cheeks were burning red.

Odin called for everyone to fall silent, the Allfather raising his glass towards the couple. "To my son, and his beautiful Bride. May eternity bless you with happiness... and more grandchildren than I know what to do with." Everyone laughed and drank the cheer to the couple. Loki pulled her to him, kissing her again.

The couple made it away from the hall hours later, it seemed like everyone wanted to congratulate them. And Lilith sighed tiredly when they reached their bedroom. She was moving her hands to remove the pins from her hair when she felt Loki's hands come to rest on her hips, she smiled, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I love you." She whispered as he ghosted a kiss against her cheek. Loki nuzzled her neck, his arms moving more securely around her waist.

"You've made me the happiest man in all of the realms," He whispered into her ear, Lilith closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I love you, with every part of my being." She turned in his arms, leaning in and kissing him softly. Lilith unfastened his cloak, letting it fall to the floor. Loki's hands delicately unlacing her corseted top, sliding the gown over her hips.

He fell to his knees before her, pressing tender kisses to her abdomen and thighs. Lilith shivered softly, even after all of these months he still knew how to make her melt for him. "Loki." She whispered for him, her fingers moving to his hair. He looked up into her eyes as she carefully caressed his face, moving to her knees with him. They never even made it to the bed, collapsing on a pile of pillows before their fireplace. Lilith was wrapped in his cloak, lying with her head on his chest as he idly played with locks of her hair.

"I suppose I should start looking for a new gown," She said, watching the flames dance, occasionally she would wave her hand before them, changing their colors from orange, to green, to blue. Loki chuckled, grazing his fingers over her arm.

"You could appear in your true form, and the stars would still fail to compare to your beauty." Lilith smiled up at him, kissing his chest.

"Somehow I doubt that the rest of Asgard would be as pleased with seeing a She-Devil approach the altar as you would be."

"I couldn't give a damn about what pleases the rest of Asgard." Loki said, touching her cheek.

"Well, if we were on Hell I'd be naked," She giggled, biting her bottom lip gently.

"Oh, that would be wonderful." Loki laughed as he pulled himself away from her, then bent down, lifting her easily off of the floor and carrying her to the bed. She unwrapped his cloak from her body and tossed it to the chair next to their bed, pulling the blankets around them both as he joined her. She curled at his side, drifting off to sleep with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

- v -

Lilith stood at the end of her bed, gripping tight to the bedpost as one of the handmaidens laced her into the black corset she would be wearing under her wedding gown. Others bustled about the room lying out her clothing and shoes, preparing her makeup, polishing her tiara. The crown was designed to mimic Loki's helm, a V shaped golden band ran across her forehead, encrusted with emeralds, the horns sweeping back and curling slightly at the end. Loki had given it to her the previous night, she had been breathless and they had hardly slept that night. Not that she thought she could have to begin with.

Once her corset was laced she sat down at her vanity, the handmaidens fixed the tiara to her head and began to pull her freshly curled hair around it, pinning it up so it was away from her face, but still spilled down her back. Her makeup was applied much as it had been the night he proposed just a month before.

She stood and moved over to her gown, she stepped into it and they pulled it up over her body. The gown was made of black leather and green silk, the sleeves fell off of her shoulders, the firm leather on the sides reinforced the corset beneath it, gold trim ran across the bust line, the skirt had a inset in the middle of green silk, sweeping down to the floor, a long train ran behind her. She stepped into her high heeled shoes, they lifted her up just enough that the front of her gown didn't drag the floor. She checked herself in the mirror, she was trembling softly. Her nerves finally starting to show. the handmaidens opened the door, Odin stood outside, smiling at her.

"You look lovely, dear." She nodded, moving out and linking her arm in his. She couldn't seem to remember how to speak. He gave her a reassuring pat on her hand. "Everything will be fine, now come, everyone is gathered in the throne room." Lilith could only nod again, letting him lead her to the door. Odin pressed a kiss to her cheek before entering the hall. She waited, the guards only smiling and leering at her. She didn't trust her nerves enough to not flat out kill them, so she stayed her hand, keeping her focus on the door. A bell rang out, and they swung open. Every eye in all of Asgard turned to her as she walked into the room. Her steps were slow and calculated, her heels making muffled noises on the plush red carpet beneath her feet. The smiles all around her only served to make her tremble more. She looked up, standing before the throne was Loki, and Thor, to the other side Frigga and Sif. The females both wore plain, but lovely green gowns, golden belts tied around their waist. They smiled at her, and her eyes finally fell on those of her fiance. He smiled at her, that same smirk at had made her melt since she first returned to Asgard. She took a deep breath as she began to climb up the stairs, finally coming to a stop and turning towards her beloved. Frigga took the bouquet from her hands, and Loki reached towards her, linking their fingers together. Her red eyes locked to his green, and she smiled as she heard Odin begin to address the guests.

"You've all gathered here today, to witness the union not only of two lovers, but of two worlds. The joining of Loki Odinson and Lilith, Mistress of the Darkened Realm will solidify our union, making both of our worlds stronger."

Loki rolled his eyes, knowing that somehow this wedding would have been made into a political statement. Lilith squeezed his hand softly, bringing his eyes back to hers. They smiled at one another. The Allfather began the ceremony, going through the history of their family, and of the land itself. Finally reaching the vows, Odin turned to Lilith. She smiled, and nodded, holding onto Loki's hands tighter.

"Loki, my love. I could have never imagine all those years ago that I would be standing here, moments away from being your wife. Standing here, now, is a dream I didn't even know I had come true. I love you, Loki. With every bit of my heart and soul." She said, her eyes prickling with tears. Odin smiled and continued.

"Lilith of The Darkened Realm, do you vow to always love, honor and cherish your husband. Be loyal, and loving. Put aside all selfish needs and wants and live your life as one?" Lilith raiser her eyes to Loki's, the softest of smiles on her face. "I do," She whispered, Loki smiling wide. Odin turned to his son, nodding for him to speak.

"Lilith, my angel. I don't have words enough to tell you how much you mean to me. Every moment of every day I think of you, your smile, your eyes, everything about you means the entire universe to me. Having you by my side is all I need in the world to know true happiness." A tear slipped from Lilith's eye as he finished speaking. He was quick to catch it, wiping it away from her eye. Odin spoke next

"Loki Odinson, do you vow to forever love and protect your wife. To forever keep her from harm and always put her needs before your own? To always be loyal, and loving, for all of your long years?"

Loki nodded, carefully speaking the words. "I do." Odin produced a long, gold cord from the air above their linked hands, It was tied, signifying their unity. Allfather looked at his son and nodded, Loki moved forward quickly, pulling his wife to him and crashing his lips to hers, The cord vanished and he swept her off of her feet, holding her to him close as the kiss continued. Everyone in the hall cheered, clapping and yelling out for the couple.

End.

A/N: That's it for now. I plan on two more fics after this. Please review. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee?


	2. Lilith and The Darkened Realm

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure if there is anything to disclaim here... this is a semi-original concept (at least as far as I am aware, if I am wrong please correct me.)**

A/N: This is a basic outline of Lilith and her world. Not really a fic, just a little insight into my OC.

Full Name: Lilith

Race: She-Devil

Title: Princess and Mistress of the Darkened Realm. A title placing her as the High Priestess and master of Arcane and Divine Magic.

Physical Appearance:

Hight: 5'6, nearly 6' with shoes.

Weight: !50 lbs

Build: Curvy, 34D-28-34

Hair: Indigo Black, reaching her waist. Wavy.

Eyes: Red.

She is often seen wearing dark makeup, usually heavily ringed around her eyes.

In She Devil Form: Her hair and eyes remain the same, as well as her physical build. Her skin however becomes a blood red color with inky black tribal like designs running her arms and legs. Large bat like wings sprout from her back, when folded over her body they act as added armor, deflecting not only weapons but offensive spells as well.

Lilith is only seen in this form when she feels exceptionally angry or threatened. She Devils will enter a trance like state known to their kind as "The Blood Rage". While in the Rage their already immense strength and dexterity are tripled. They will become uncontrollable and hype focused on the foe they feel is the greatest threat, or has angered them the most. They will not stop until that enemy or enemies are dead. Once the Rage is finished they will return to their usual form.

Powers and Abilities:

Superhuman dexterity: Her innate devilish abilities allow for extreme dexterity, she can move exceptionally fast and is able to jump long distances and move like a gymnast.

Superhuman strength: While not quite reaching the extent of Loki or Thor, Lilith still posses strength far beyond that of a normal humanoid, this also aids in her ability to wield large weapons, though she often prefers lighter easier weapons such as a scimitar or rapier.

In She Devil form: She is able to fly and teleport.

**Lilith is a master of both Arcane and Divine arts, able to wield not only powerful elemental based magic, but also able to heal and resurrect the sick and dead. Like with all magic it does have it's limits and she can only resurrect the injured party if their body is still in good enough condition to make it possible. (IE if their throat has been slit or there is serious damage to the heart or other vital organs they are not in fit condition for resurrection.)**

She possesses some minor Necromantic abilities that will allow her to summon a group of undead for a limited period of time, a gift that gives her a major advantage during battles as her army can only fall when she decides they will. However this is a serious drain on her power and takes several days for her to recover from.

Being an innate magical being enables her to use magic more freely, easily and for longer periods than beings who have to learn their magic.

The Darkened Realm:

I based this world off of a combination of the Biblical idea of Hell and the Dungeons and Dragons Eberron campaign setting's Shavarath. It is a world far offset from the other Realms, and not really considered one of them, however Lucifer has long allied with Asgard in a mutual defense of Midgard. Whereas the Asgardians function more a guards, the citizens of Hell function more as Vigilantes. When a person or group become too power hungry or simply downright evil they step in a claim the soul of that being, bringing it to the Realm to be punished. Just as Asgard became a legend among humans, The Darkened Realm did as well, though their legend was twisted and severely misunderstood.

Inhabitants of the Realm are not "Evil" by it's usual definition. They are more amoral, their devotion to their duty outweighing most general idea of Good or Evil. They do not prey or pick on the innocent, only those who truly deserve to be punished for their crimes against humans, nature or anything else.

However on their homeworld the Devil's are locked in an endless war with the lesser "Demons". At one point the Demons were slaves in service to the Devil's who considered themselves above the others. After Lucifer ascended to the Throne in his father's place he freed them, and instead of being grateful they turned. Lilith's older brother Sett leads the battles against the rebelling demons, Lilith however has never shown an interest in the war, electing more to study in hopes of someday returning to Asgard where she feels more at home.

Shortly after her birth Lucifer has sent Lilith to live in the safety of Asgard, fearing that he would not be able to care for her as well as he should with the war raging. She was raised like one of Odin's own, growing up with Thor and Loki and the other children of Asgard. As with Asgardians Devils have extremely long lives, An average lifetime being well over 6000. Though they are not entirely immortal, it is possible to kill them, however difficult. A child is not considered an adult until around the 150 year mark, and gestational periods for pregnancies are between 3-4 years.

Genetically Devils and Asgardians are extremely similar, allowing them to mate and procreated with one another.


End file.
